With development of broadcast and communication technology, research into various broadcast apparatuses and broadcast services has been conducted. For example, research into broadcast apparatuses and broadcast services capable of providing new content through a web by being connected to the web is conducted.
Detection of capability (e.g. screen size, display resolution and color depth) of a device on which a web application is executed has long been a problem. While some attempts have been made, such attempts aimed at content adaptation for achieving device independence of content.
As various signal processing devices have been developed and functions of signal processing devices are diversified, necessity for use of various input devices in a signal processing device increases. Accordingly, there is a need for technology of allowing a signal processing device on which the web application is executed to recognize various input devices and to receive various commands.